Detective Skeleton
'History' The 1800's Early Life Atticus was born as a slave in 1814 and lived as one until 1853, when he was lynched and killed. His body was thrown into a swamp and later found it's way too a voodoo priest who revived him. Atticus took vengeance upon his captors and freed dozens of plantations of slaves between 1854-1865. Freeman After the Civil War, which Atticus fought in on the Northern side, he would become highly educated in an era where many still hated him for his skin color. Atticus was reportedly involved in bringing several outlaws to justice in the 1880's. He would also attempt suicide multiple times before the turn of the century, to no success. The 1900's World War I At this point in his life, Atticus had came to terms with his immortality. At the onset of the first World War, he enlists with the United States Army and is placed within the ranks of the Harlem Hellfighters. Between the Wars During the Roaring 20's and the Depression, Atticus was a boxer, police officer and detective. He was instrumental in bringing down Al Capone, John Dillinger, among many others. He later regrets stopping some of them. World War II He enlists in the military once again and is among the brave soldiers who storm Normandy in 1944. Atticus, survives the war and reaches the rank of Sergeant. Civil Rights Movement Atticus was close friends with Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. and was in attendance during his I Have A Dream speech. ''Atticus did not serve in the Vietnam War due to his commitments to the movement. '''Retirement' Between 1970 and 1996, Atticus retired from public life and ran his own vineyard in France. He would marry and would stay in France until her death in 1995. The 21st Century Return After his wife's death, Atticus would return to the States and quickly obtain a detective job with the Chicago Police Department. He later meets former professional wrestler Michael Cho and directs him to the nearest superhuman haven. Reuniting with DamagePlan Atticus would reunite with DamagePlan and his friends in mid 2025, they would rescue a group of captured superhumans. Atticus thanked his friends and said that he would help them should they ever require it. Cessation He would later join the heroes once again during the Invasion and brought a small force of soldiers with him to the battle. The battle would end in victory, though many within Atticus' army would be killed. Aftermath Atticus and the heroes would be awarded medals for their valor. Later, Atticus is a founding member of the PeaceKeepers, the worlds first superhero team. Personality & Relationships Atticus is a tough individual to read, he can seem cold and rude. Though this is from man who has lived for over 200 years, so most excuse it. He cares for his teammates and is close friends with DamagePlan, Fortune, Rosaline Shaw and SafeGuard. Atticus leans politically liberal, he says "The way the right doesn't want certain people to do certain things is inexcusable. I've seen the worst parts of man, and I'l do what I can to stop anyone from going down that dark path again." Religious Views Having lived for over two centuries, Atticus has given up on religion. Though over the course of his life, he has been; Southern Baptist, a voodoo worshiper, Muslim, Rastafarian, Agnostic and Atheist. Powers and Abilities Immortality: '''Atticus is believed to be totally immortal, meaning he does not age. '''Invulnerability: '''He appears to be nearly impossible to kill as well, his body merely reforming it's skeleton upon "death". '''Immune to Telepathy and Mind Control: '''Atticus does not possess a brain to speak of and is thus unable to be mind controlled or have his mind read. '''Genius Level Intellect: '''Atticus is considered one of the smartest beings on Earth. '''Master Detective: '''He has PHDs in Forensic Science and Forensic Psychology and has over 90 years of detective experience. '''Skilled Marksman: '''Atticus is able to hit a penny sized target from a football field away. '''Trained Boxer: '''Atticus was an amateur boxer following the first World War and has retained this training. '''Skilled Tactician: '''He is well read in a plethora of books on warfare and strategy. '''Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter: '''Atticus is skilled in escrima as well as advanced self defense. '''Weaknesses None known, presumably magic or Voodoo. Equipment Devil's Tail: '''Atticus' magical deep red revolver. He has never detailed how he obtained this weapon, but it is known that it never runs out of ammo. '''Notes and Trivia *Atticus holds the world records for longest lived, and longest living, person. *Atticus is a heavy smoker, even without lungs. *Much of how his body works is a mystery even to himself. *He never needs to eat, sleep, drink, bathe, or use the bathroom. *Atticus frequently attends Gay Pride parades. *As a detective, he would donate all of his salary to various charities. *He considers the current plight of superhumans in the U.S. to be similar to that of African Americans during the Civil Rights Movement. *Atticus has had no children and is unable to reproduce. *He only wears his mask when in public, though he always wears his gloves. Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Male Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:Characters